The present invention relates to a lock pin assembly, and more particularly to a lock pin which is freely rotatable and which may engage or release a member to be fixed by the insertion or withdrawal of the tip portion of the lock pin into a hole in the member to be fixed.
In a stand which consists of a plurality of tubular members, such as the musical instrument stand shown in FIG. 1, it is necessary to provide a reinforcing member for the assembly. It is desirable that the reinforcing member be easily and simply installed or detached to facilitate assembly and dismantling of the stand. The lock pin assembly of the present invention provides this feature.